Many users may interact with image data, such as a multidimensional image, generated by a rendering technique. In an example, geometry, such as a digital surface model, may represent a three-dimensional surface of a scene (e.g., a scene depicting a city). Initially, the geometry may comprise one or more non-textured pixels (e.g., a pixel with a depth value, but not a color value). Accordingly, one or more texture images may be used to texture the geometry to create textured geometry (e.g., color values may be assigned to pixels within the geometry based upon one or more texture images). In this way, the scene may be rendered based upon the textured geometry.